Tenzin Uchiha
Tenzin Uchiha is an S-Rank Missing-Nin of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. Background Tenzin was born to Chūmaru Uchiha and his wife Ichiiku, five years after his brother Itaido. When Tenzin was eight, his uncle killed his father to gain the Eternal Mangekyō, and his brother joined Shitaigakure, and then Akaikiri. After that, Tenzin swore to get revenge on both of them. Tenzin entered the academy at age 6, and always had a rivalry with Jakiri Yoake. Personality Tenzin, following his father's death and his brothers defection, became very cold and unfeeling, which eventually led to leaving the village and joining Otogakure. Even after learning his brother's true intentions, and that it was Konohagakure that caused his brother's death, Tenzin awakened his Mangekyō and began to want to destroy all Hidden Villages, Konohagakure in particular. He is also now very merciless, going as far as trying to kill his own son "for the fun of it". Appearance Tenzin has black hair, black eyes and tanned skin. When Tenzin first became a Genin, he wore a high-collared dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, black shorts, bandages wrapped around his legs and black rubber boots. His hair was neck-length and worn down. He wore a black forehead protector wrapped around his head. After becoming a Chūnin, Tenzin began wearing a flak jacket over a dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha logo on the sleeves, white pants and grey sandals. He began wearing his hair up in a ponytail. Before leaving the village, he stopped wearing the forehead protector and flak jacket. Over the timeskip, Tenzin grew his hair to mid-torso length and wore it up in a ponytails. He began wearing a white, high-collared shirt similar to the one he wore as a genin, a black kilt, and a red bow wrapped around his waist. He wore a light blue Otogakure forehead protector tied around the bow. He held a sword with a green holster and hilt in the belt. After leaving Otogakure, Tenzin began wearing dark blue Uchiha robes, a red obi, and grey sandals over a high-collared light grey t-shirt unzipped to his torso. Tenzin currently wears the outfit he wore after leaving Otogakure, except with bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. Abilities Tenzin is an extremely powerful shinobi, able to take on enemies on as powerful as Jakiri Yoake, who has full control over the Nine-Tails and is considered Kage-level in all his other skills. Ninjutsu Tenzin excells in ninjutsu, able to use a wide variety of techniques. He was considered a prodigy from a young age, and was able to give even the Seventh Raikage a hard time using ninjutsu alone. Nature Transformation Tenzin has an affinity for lightning-natured chakra, unlike other Uchiha, and has many marketable skills in it. He is able to use high-level techniques like Chidori and the Lightning Release Shadow Clone techniques, sometimes in quick succession, as he has an insanely large amount of chakra, equivalent to a Tailed Beast with Two Tails. Tenzin has also been trained in Fire Release as an Uchiha. Tenzin the advanced nature Kekkei Genkai Blaze Release. He gained Blaze Release after awakening his Mangekyō. Dōjutsu Sharingan Tenzin awakened his Sharingan at age 9 after seeing his father's death, and used it all through the academy to copy the techniques required for passing from the instructors. By the time he became a genin at 13, he had two tomoe in each eye, and was able to awaken the third tomoe at 15. He is a master of the Sharingan, and currently possesses the Eternal Mangekyō, in which he specializes in Amaterasu. Rinnegan Tenzin specializes in the Deva Path of the Rinnegan, and has shown great control in it. He was shown to be able to fly by altering gravity around himself to suspend him airborne. He has no marketable ability in the other paths, and cannot use the Outer Path at all. Other Abilities Tenzin gained the Senju DNA needed for the Rinnegan from his rival, Jakiri. However, as Jakiri is the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, Tenzin gained some of it's chakra. Tenzin cannot access any Jinchūriki forms, however, it gave him the ability to sense negative emotions and a larger amount of chakra.